This specification relates to data presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as image files, audio files, video files, and web pages. A search system can identify resources in response to queries submitted by users and provide information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the users.
Users of search systems are often searching for an answer to a specific question, rather than a listing of resources. For example, users may want to know what the weather is in a particular location, a current quote for a stock, what the definition of a particular word is, how to convert between two time zones, or the product of multiplying two numbers.
An answer box is a formatted presentation of content that is relevant to a query. For example, if the user's query refers to weather in a particular location, the answer box can include a weather forecast for that particular location. An answer box typically has a category that is one of a predefined group of categories, and is formatted according to a template specific to its category.